monsterhunterworldfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Skills
Навыки в Monster Hunter World (MHW) - это баффы и способности, которые даются вам вашими доспехами, чарами и украшениями. Каждый предмет экипировки, который у вас есть, дает определенные навыки. Существует три основных типа навыков: базовые навыки, навыки переключения и набор бонусов. Для базовых навыков, чем больше у вас очков, тем сильнее становится навык. Навыки переключения требуют только одного очка, когда они включены или выключены. Бонусы за набор - это специальные навыки, которые вы получаете за наличие соответствующего набора брони. Навыки сетов в MHW Бонусы за набор - это специальные навыки, которые активируются, когда охотники надевают 2 или более частей определенного набора. Наборы Альфа и Бета имеют одинаковые бонусы, поэтому можно оборудовать 1 предмет Альфа и 1 предмет Бета и получить один и тот же бонус. Все наборы с одинаковым бонусным названием будут иметь одинаковое поведение, поэтому Diablos Alpha и Diablos Nero Beta могут быть микс-матчами для получения желаемого бонуса. Сила Аньяната Anjanath Power Добавляет адреналин, когда экипированы 3 предмета Anja Armor Set «Временно уменьшает истощение выносливости, когда здоровье на 40% или ниже». Anjanath Will Добавляет адреналин, когда 2 предмета, добавляет Увеличение выносливости , когда экипированы 4 предмета Anja α Set или Anja β Set 2: «Временно уменьшает истощение выносливости, когда здоровье на 40% или ниже». 4: «Увеличивает максимальную выносливость» Bazelgeuse Protection Добавляет кишки, когда 3 предмета Bazel α Set или Bazel β Set оснащены «Только один раз, выше определенного порога, вы выдерживаете атаку, которая обычно сводит вас с ума» Commission Guidance Добавляет Carving Master, когда надеты 4 предмета Комиссии α Set или Commission β Set «Позволяет вам вырезать еще один раз (без эффекта при присоединении к середине квеста)» Diablos Power Добавляет дубинку, когда экипированы 3 предмета из набора Diablos. «Повышает атаку, когда ваше оружие теряет остроту. Также увеличивайте дальние атаки оружия ближнего боя и вероятность оглушения» Diablos Mastery Добавляет Bludgeoner, когда 2 предмета, Добавляет неэлементное усиление, когда установлены 4 предмета Diablos α Set, Diablos β Set, Diablos Nero α Set или Diablos Nero β Set 2: «Повышает атаку, когда ваше оружие теряет остроту. Также увеличивайте дальние атаки оружия ближнего боя и вероятность оглушения» 4: «Усиливает неэлементальное оружие, которое вы экипировали» Guild Guidance Добавляет большую удачу, когда 4 части набора гильдейского креста α или набора гильдейского креста β оснащены «Высокий шанс увеличения игрового вознаграждения (без эффекта при присоединении к середине квеста)» Kirin Blessing Добавляет Capture Master, когда 4 предмета из комплекта Kirin Armor установлены «Высокий шанс увеличения награды за захват (без эффекта при присоединении к середине квеста)» Kirin Favor Добавляет Capture Master, когда экипированы 3 предмета Кирин α Сета или Кирин β Сета «Высокий шанс увеличения награды за захват (без эффекта при присоединении к середине квеста)» Kushala Daora Flight Добавляет аннулирующее давление ветра, когда 3 предмета комплекта Кушала α или комплекта Кушала β оснащены. «Отрицает все давление ветра» Nergigante Hunger Добавляет ускорение восстановления, когда 3 предмета набора Nergigante α Set или Nergigante β Set оснащены «Регенерирует ваше здоровье, когда вы непрерывно атакуете монстра. Восстановление зависит от оружия» Odogaron Power Добавляет карающий розыгрыш, когда экипированы 3 предмета из набора Одогарона. «Добавляет эффект оглушения для атаки и немного увеличивает силу атаки» Odogaron Mastery Добавляет Dunishing Draw, когда 2 предмета, Защитный лак, когда есть 4 предмета Odogaron α Set или Odogaron β Set 2: «Добавляет эффект оглушения для атаки и немного увеличивает силу атаки» 4: «Острота оружия не уменьшается в течение заданного времени после заточки» Pink Rathian Mastery Увеличивает длительность отравления, когда 3 предмета комплекта Rath Heart α или Rath Heart β установлены. «Увеличивает продолжительность действия вашего яда на монстров» Rathalos Power Добавляет критический элемент, когда 3 предмета комплекта доспехов Раталоса оснащены «Увеличивает урон стихий при нанесении критических ударов» Rathalos Mastery Добавляет Критический Элемент, когда 2 предмета, Mind's Eye / Ballistic, когда 4 предмета Rathalos α Set, Rathalos β Set, Rath Soul α Set или Rath Soul β Set 2: «Увеличивает урон стихий при нанесении критических ударов» 4: «Предотвращает отражение атаки. Также сокращает расстояние до того, как боеприпасы и стрелы достигают максимальной силы» Teostra Technique Добавляет Master's Touch, когда 3 предмета Teostra α Set или Teostra β Set оснащены «Предотвращает потерю остроты оружия при критических ударах» Uragaan Protection Добавляет Guard Up, когда экипированы 3 части Uragaan α Set или Uragaan β Set. «Позволяет вам защититься от обычно неблокируемых атак» Vaal Hazak Vitality Добавляет Супер Восстановление, когда 3 предмета Vaal Hazak α Set или Vaal Hazak β Set оснащены «Позволяет восстановлению превышать красную часть индикатора здоровья» Xeno'jiiva Divinity Добавляет Razor Sharp / Spare Shot, когда экипированы 3 предмета Xeno'jiiva α Set или Xeno'jiiva β Set «Уменьшает вдвое остроту. У луков и луков выстрелы имеют шанс не расходовать покрытия или патроны» Zorah Magdaros Mastery Добавляет Критический Статус, когда 3 предмета Zorah α Set или Zorah β Set оснащены «Увеличивает урон, наносимый аномальным статусом при критических попаданиях» Legiana Blessing Добавляет удачу, когда 3 предмета Legiana Armor Set оснащены «Хорошие шансы на увеличение квестовых наград (без эффекта при присоединении к середине квеста)» Legiana Favor Добавляет удачу, когда 2 предмета, затем Bow Charge Plus, когда есть 4 предмета Legiana α Set или Legiana β Set. 2: «Хорошие шансы на увеличение квестовых наград (без эффекта при присоединении к середине квеста)» 4: «Увеличьте максимальный уровень заряда лука на единицу» Soul of the Dragoon Добавляет Элементаль В воздухе, когда экипированы 2 предмета из набора Дракен Альфа. Добавляет Касание Мастера, когда экипировано 4 предмета. 2: «Урон стихий увеличен для прыжковых атак» 4: «Предотвращает потерю остроты оружия при критических ударах» Lunastra Favor Добавляет Stamina Cap Up, когда экипированы 2 предмета из набора Drachen Alpha Armor. Добавляет Mind's Eye / Баллистику, когда экипированы 4 предмета. 2: «Увеличивает выносливость Cap.» 4: «Предотвращает отражение атаки. Также сокращает расстояние до того, как боеприпасы и стрелы достигают максимальной силы» Основные навыки в MHW Базовые навыки доступны через несколько частей различных наборов, и могут быть совмещены для повышения их производительности. Некоторые умения имеют только 1 уровень и могут быть разблокированы, если экипировать только один предмет. Ниже приведен алфавитный список всех доступных навыков экипировки в Monster Hunter World. Affinity Sliding Sliding increases your affinity for a short time. Уровни навыка: 1 Agitator Увеличивает силу атаки и мастерство, когда крупные монстры приходят в ярость. Уровни навыка: 5 Airborne Увеличивает урон от прыжковых атак. Уровни навыка: 1 Aquatic Expert Улучшает подвижность в воде. Уровни навыка: 3 Artillery Усиливает взрывные атаки, такие как снаряды из огнестрельного оружия, огонь Виверна, атаки с использованием заряженных клинков и липкие патроны Уровни навыка: 3 BBQ Master Улучшает ваши навыки приготовления мяса. Уровни навыка: 1 Blast Attack Увеличивает скорость нарастания взрыва. (Накопление стихий имеет максимальный лимит) Уровни навыка: 3 Blast Resistance Предоставляет защиту от Blastblight. Уровни навыка: 3 Bleeding Resistance Обеспечивает защиту от кровотечений. Уровни навыка: 3 Blight Resistance Предоставляет защиту от всех стихийных бедствий. Уровни навыка: 3 Blindsider Увеличивает шанс успеха флеш атак и предметов. Уровни навыка: 1 Bombardier Увеличивает урон от взрывоопасных предметов: Уровни навыка: 3 Botanist Увеличивает количество собираемых трав и других расходных материалов. Уровни навыка: 4 Capacity Boost Увеличивает емкость снаряда и способность заряжать клинок. Уровни навыка: 1 Carving Pro Предотвращает отталкивание от атак во время резьбы. Уровни навыка: 1 Cliffhanger Уменьшите потребление выносливости, избегая, цепляясь за стены или плющ. Уровни навыка: 1 Constitution Уменьшает истощение выносливости при выполнении движений выносливости выносливости, таких как уклонение и т. д. Уровни навыка: 5 Critical Boost Увеличивает урон от критических ударов. Уровни навыка: 3 Critical Draw Увеличивает мастерство при выполнении розыгрышных атак. Уровни навыка: 3 Critical Eye Увеличивает мастерство. Уровни навыка: 7 Defense Boost Увеличивает защиту. Также увеличивает сопротивление стихий на более высоких уровнях. Уровни навыка: 7 Detector Показывает редкие точки сбора на карте дикой природы. Уровни навыка: 1 Divine Blessing Имеет заранее определенный шанс уменьшить получаемый вами урон. Уровни навыка: 3 Dragon Attack Увеличивает силу атаки дракона. Уровни навыка: 5 Dragon Resistance Увеличивает сопротивление драконов. Также улучшает защиту на более высоких уровнях. Уровни навыка: 3 Dungmaster Увеличивает вероятность попадания монстра из стружки навоза. Уровни навыка: 1 Earplugs Обеспечивает защиту от рева крупных монстров. Уровни навыка: 5 Effluvia Resistance Получить сопротивление истечению. Уровни навыка: 3 Effluvial Expert Effluvial Expert сводит на нет или уменьшает урон окружающей среде в Гнилой Долине. Уровни навыка: 1 Entomologist Уменьшает шансы уничтожить тела мелких насекомых-монстров, позволяя их вырезать. Уровни навыка: 3 Evade Extender Увеличьте расстояние уклонения. Уровни навыка: 3 Evade Window Продлевает период неуязвимости при уклонении. Уровни навыка: 5 Fire Attack Увеличивает силу огненных атак. Уровни навыка: 5 Fire Resistance Увеличивает сопротивление огню. Также улучшает защиту на более высоких уровнях. Уровни навыка: 3 Flinch Free Предотвращает откаты и другие реакции на небольшие повреждения Уровни навыка: 3 Focus Увеличивает скорость заполнения для оружия с калибрами и скорость заряда для оружия с зарядом атаки. Уровни навыка: 3 Forager's Luck Увеличивает шанс найти редкие точки сбора. Уровни навыка: 1 Fortify Увеличивает вашу атаку и защиту каждый раз, когда вы падаете в битве, до двух раз. Уровни навыка: 1 Free Elem/Ammo Up Открывает скрытый элемент вашего оружия. Также увеличивает грузоподъемность лука (есть ограничение на грузоподъемность) Уровни навыка: 3 Free Meal Дает вам заранее определенный шанс потреблять продукты питания или напитки бесплатно. Уровни навыка: 1 Geologist Увеличивает количество раз, когда вы можете использовать точку сбора. Уровни навыка: 3 Guard Снижает отдачу и истощение выносливости при защите. Уровни навыка: 5 Handicraft Удлиняет датчик остроты оружия. Тем не менее, он не увеличит колею мимо своего максимума. Уровни навыка: 5 Health Boost Увеличивает здоровье. Уровни навыка: 3 Heat Guard Уничтожает урон от жары. Уровни навыка: 1 Heavy Artillery Увеличьте огневую мощь баллист и пушек. Уровни навыка: 2 Heroics Увеличивает силу атаки и защиты, когда здоровье падает до 35% или ниже. Уровни навыка: 5 Honey Hunter Увеличивает количество меда, которое вы получаете, собирая в поле. Уровни навыка: 1 Horn Maestro Увеличивает длительность эффекта мелодии охотничьих рогов. Уровни навыка: 1 Hunger Resistance Уменьшает максимальное истощение выносливости с течением времени. Уровни навыка: 3 Ice Attack Увеличивает силу ледяных атак. Уровни навыка: 5 Ice Resistance Увеличивает сопротивление льду. Также улучшает защиту на более высоких уровнях. Уровни навыка: 3 Intimidator Снижает вероятность того, что маленькие монстры будут атаковать после обнаружения вас. Уровни навыка: 3 Iron Skin Предоставляет защиту от Защиты Дауна. Уровни навыка: 3 Item Prolonger Продлевает длительность некоторых эффектов предметов. Уровни навыка: 3 Jump Master Предотвращает атаки, сбивающие вас с ног во время прыжка. Уровни навыка: 1 Latent Power Временно увеличивает мастерство и уменьшает истощение выносливости при соблюдении определенных условий. Уровни навыка: 5 Leap of Faith Позволяет совершать уклонение от погружения, когда он направлен к крупным монстрам, и увеличивает расстояние уклонения от погружения. Уровни навыка: 1 Marathon Runner Замедляет истощение выносливости для действий, которые постоянно истощают выносливость (например, лихие). Уровни навыка: 3 Master Fisher Улучшает ваше мастерство в рыбалке. Уровни навыка: 1 Master Gatherer Позволяет собирать быстрее, а также предотвращает отбрасывание атаки во время сбора. Уровни навыка: 1 Master Mounter Makes it easier to mount Monsters. (Облегчает монстров) Уровни навыка: 1 Maximum Might Увеличивает близость, когда выносливость полна. Уровни навыка: 3 Muck Resistance Уменьшает ухудшение подвижности, когда застревает в монстровой грязи. Уровни навыка: 1 Mushroomancer Позволяет переваривать грибы, которые в противном случае были бы несъедобными, и получать их полезный эффект. Уровни навыка: 3 Normal Shots Увеличивает силу атаки обычных боеприпасов и обычных стрел. Уровни навыка: 1 Palico Rally Усиливает Палико. Уровни навыка: 5 Paralysis Attack Увеличить скорость накопления паралича. Уровни навыка: 3 Paralysis Resistance Уменьшите продолжительность паралича. Уровни навыка: 3 Partbreaker Облегчает разбивать или разъединять части крупных монстров. Уровни навыка: 3 Peak Performance Увеличивает атаку, когда ваше здоровье заполнено. Уровни навыка: 3 Piercing Shots Увеличивает силу атаки боезапаса и дракона. Уровни навыка: 1 Poison Attack Увеличьте скорость накопления ядов. Уровни навыка: 3 Poison Resistance Предоставляет защиту от воздействия яда. Уровни навыка: 3 Power Prolonger Позволяет длинным мечам, двойным лезвиям, клещам от насекомых, осям переключения и зарядным лезвиям дольше оставаться под напряжением. Уровни навыка: 3 Pro Transporter Увеличивает вашу скорость при транспортировке предметов и снижает вероятность их выпадения. Уровни навыка: 1 Quick Sheath Ускоряет обстрел оружия. Уровни навыка: 3 Recovery Speed Ускоряет восстановление при временном повреждении (красная часть индикатора здоровья). Уровни навыка: 3 Recovery Up Увеличивает количество восстанавливаемого при восстановлении здоровья. Уровни навыка: 3 Resentment Увеличивает атаку, когда у вас есть восстанавливаемый урон (красная часть вашего индикатора здоровья). Уровни навыка: 5 Resuscitate Улучшает уклонение и уменьшает истощение выносливости, когда страдает от аномальных эффектов статуса. Уровни навыка: 1 Scenthound Увеличивает скорость заполнения калибровки ваших разведчиков, когда вы находите следы и другие следы, оставленные монстрами. Уровни навыка: 1 Scholar Ускоряет прогресс на исследовательских уровнях и специальных расследованиях. (Эффект применяется на экране результатов квеста). Уровни навыка: 1 Scoutfly Range Up Расширяет дальность обнаружения ваших скаутов. Уровни навыка: 1 Sleep Attack Увеличивает скорость нарастания сна. (Накопление стихий имеет максимальный лимит) Уровни навыка: 3 Sleep Resistance Уменьшает продолжительность сна. Уровни навыка: 3 Slinger Capacity Увеличивает грузоподъемность боеприпасов, полученных в полевых условиях. Уровни навыка: 3 Slugger Облегчите головокружение монстрам. Уровни навыка: 3 Special Ammo Boost Увеличивает силу специальных боеприпасов к лугу и дракона. Уровни навыка: 2 Speed Crawler Увеличивает скорость движения во время приседания. Уровни навыка: 1 Speed Eating Увеличивает скорость потребления мяса и предметов. Уровни навыка: 3 Speed Sharpening Ускоряет обострение оружия при использовании точильного камня. Уровни навыка: 3 Sporepuff Expert Восстановите здоровье при использовании споропаффов. Уровни навыка: 3 Spread/Power Shots Увеличивает силу атаки разбрасываемых патронов и силы выстрелов стрел. Уровни навыка: 1 Stamina Surge Ускоряет восстановление выносливости. Уровни навыка: 3 Stamina Thief Увеличивает способность определенных атак истощать монстров. Уровни навыка: 3 Stealth Позволяет монстрам упускать из виду вас. Уровни навыка: 3 Stun Resistance Уменьшает длительность оглушения. Уровни навыка: 3 Thunder Attack Увеличивает силу Громовых Атак. Уровни навыка: 5 Thunder Resistance Увеличивает сопротивление грому. Также улучшает защиту на более высоких уровнях. Уровни навыка: 3 Tool Specialist Сокращает время перезарядки специализированных инструментов. Уровни навыка: 3 Tremor Resistance Предоставляет защиту от подземных толчков. Уровни навыка: 3 Water Attack Увеличивает силу водных атак. Уровни навыка: 5 Water Resistance Увеличивает сопротивление воды. Также улучшает защиту на более высоких уровнях. Уровни навыка: 3 Weakness Exploit Увеличивает мастерство атак, которые эксплуатируют слабое место монстров. Уровни навыка: 3 Wide-Range Позволяет эффектам определенных предметов также воздействовать на ближайших союзников. Уровни навыка: 5 Windproof Обеспечивает защиту от давления ветра. Уровни навыка: 5 Attack Boost Увеличивает силу атаки и мастерство на более высоком уровне. Уровни навыка: 7 Elderseal Boost Увеличивает Elderseal оружия и патронов дракона. Этот навык можно получить из украшения Драконьей Драгоценности 3. Уровни навыка: 1